There's No Escaping Summer Romance
by FiercePrincess
Summary: Joshley, Temi, Naylor, Kace, and everything inbetween! "They say you'd die without air, but I'd like to disagree. Because every time I'm with you my breathe is token away. And look, I'm still alive..." He txted her, must be a wrong #? Not 100% Joshley :
1. The Final Day

**Dedicated to the one and only LulleGirl, my inspiration for the _whole_ story! Same style but completely different story, and if you think it's a lot like hers. What can I say? Great minds think a like!**

* * *

_**The Stars-**_

Tisdale's::  
_**Ashley Tisdale as Herself (17-Going Into Senior Year-Consoler)**_

Chace Crawford as Chace Tisdale (21-Going Into Sophomore Year of College-Consular)  
_**Taylor Swift as Taylor Swift-Tisdale (Stepsister, 17-Going Into Senior Year-Movie Theater)**_

Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Tisdale (Mother; Ashley & Chace-Writer)

_**Tom Cruise as Tom Tisdale (Step Father-Real Estate)**_

Jonas's::  
Joe Jonas as Himself (18-Going Into Senior Year-Lifeguard)

_**Nick Jonas as Himself (16&A Half- Going Into Junior Year-Leader)**_

Kevin Jonas as Himself (Cousin, 19-Going Into Freshmen Year Of College-Summer School)  
_**Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16&A Half-Going Into Junior Year-Leader)**_  
Kristin Stewart as Kristin Jonas (20-Going Into Sophomore Year Of College-Consoler)

_**Angelina Jolie as Angelina Jonas (Mother; Joe, Nick, Demi, & Kristin-Model)**_

Brad Pitt as Brad Jonas (Father; Joe, Nick, & Demi-Pilot)

Efron's::

_**Zac Efron as Himself (18&A Half-Going Into Senior Year-Starbucks)**_

Jesse McCartney as Jesse Efron (18-Going Into Senior Year-Pet Store)

_**Trace Cyrus as Trace Efron (19-Going Into Freshmen Year Of College-Tattoo Artist)**_

Chad Michael Murray as Chad Efron (Dad-Guitarist and Singer)

***All Living In A Big-Small Town***

* * *

_Last Day Of School; The Final Bell Rings~_

Taylor:: *Runs over to Ashley* Free at last!! *Jumps up and down*

Ashley:: Yeah, free at last! *Laughs* That just means work starts... *Sighs*  
??:: *Covers her eyes* Guess who?!

Ashley:: Hmm... Could it be... Joe?! *Turns around and kisses him*  
Joe:: You got me!

Nick:: *Walks over* Hey, are you guys excited about working at camp this summer?

Taylor:: I'm not working at camp this summer, I got a sweet job at the movie theaters! *Smiles*  
Nick:: Oh... *All the sudden bummed out* Well good for you! I love movies...

Demi:: *Skips over* Hey! *Sees Nick staring at Taylor, and elbows him* How's it going Nickie?  
Nick:: Dems! Stop!! *Laughs*

Ashley:: She's your twin, she's allowed to bug the heck out of you! *Rolls Eyes*

Joe:: Hey where's Kev? *Looks around* Didn't he leave class with us?  
Taylor:: *Looks for him too* Yeah I thought I saw him leaving with you guys... Where is he??

_Back The Class Room~_

Kevin:: _Summer_ _school_?!?! What the hell dude?!

Teacher:: Watch your mouth Mr. Jonas! *Gives him a threatening look*

Kevin:: *Leans back in his chair* What did I do to get summer school?

Teacher:: Let's see... *Walks towards him* For starters you flunked Literature.

Kevin:: Your point? I'm going to be hella famous dude!  
Teacher:: The mouth! *Glares at him* It's summer school or repeating your Senior year!  
Kevin:: *Looks out the door at all of us* If I get held back I get to hang with my cousin's and friends longer *grins*

Teacher:: Colleges don't look for people who've gotten held back. What would your parents think?

Kevin:: *All the sudden feels really low* What ever... I'll do the summer school... Can I go now?  
Teacher:: Be my guest. *Steps back*  
Kevin:: *Grabs his backpack and starts walking out and mutters* Ass hole...

Teacher:: Come again?!  
Kevin: Have a nice summer! *Slams the door behind him*

_Back With Everyone Else~_

Ashley:: *Sees Kevin walking out sad* Hey Kev... What's wrong?

Kevin:: Nothing... Stupid teacher is all *Kicks a rock*

Taylor:: Cheer up! It's the final day of school! We're free for like *Does the math* Three months!

Kevin:: *Unlocks his car* Not for everyone *Walks away*

Demi:: That was uh... Weird? *Confused*

??:: *Bumps into Joe* Oh sorry man

Joe:: Watch it freak! *Bushes him*  
Demi:: Joe! Stop it! *Turns to him* Trace I'm so sorry, Joe's a little tense about his new job...

Trace:: *Smiles at her* What ever, as long as you're okay *Winks at her and walks away*  
Demi:: *Gets butterflies in her stomach*

Nick:: Nope! Not happening! I _forbid_ you from seeing him!

Demi:: Date who? *Looks away innocently* So Nick are you going to be spending a lot of your times at the movies this summer?

Nick:: No!!! Why would I?! *Gets nervous*  
Taylor:: *Blushes* Well I'd love it if you came and visited...

Joe:: Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to go home and get ready for the Efron's end of the year party! *Gets all excited* They throw _thee_ best!

Ashley:: *Tugs his jacket* I thought we weren't going...!

Joe:: And I thought you were okay with being in the same room as your ex?

Ashley:: *Sighs and looks away* What ever... *Hears a horn* Oh! Taylor mom's here! *Smiles and waves*  
Demi:: *Confused* Why didn't you just drive yourself? Something wrong with your car??

Taylor:: No, mom just thought it'd be nice to pick us up. _And_ we might be going out for lunch...

Nick:: *Looks at the car, then Taylor, then the car* Mrs. Tisdale! Got room for three more?!  
Joe:: Dude! *Hits his arm* That's rude!

Jennifer:: Of course Nick! Come on every one, Chace is meting us there!  
Demi:: *Flips open her phone and starts texting*

Nick:: Who are you texting? *Tries to look*  
Ashley:: Don't bug her Nick! *Starts walking to the car*  
Nick:: Wait... She can bug me but I can't bug her?! *Follows*  
Demi:: *Texting* _Hey Kristin Mrs. Tisdale is taking us to lunch :-)_

Kristin:: *Texts Back* _Umm.. Great... But why does this involve me?_

Demi:: *Smiles to her self and texts* _Idk., maybe because some one who's name rhymes with Mace will be there! Hehe_

Kristin:: *Doesn't even think of the awful rhyme and text back* _Where? I'm in my car!_

Demi:: *Laughs and sends her the details*

_At The Restaurant~_

Jennifer:: So where's Kevin? *Looking through the menu*

Ashley:: I have no idea... He left all upset after getting out of class late.

Nick:: I hope he's okay it's been tough lately *Takes a sip of his soda*  
Jennifer:: Well your parents are really incredible taking him in after the accident. *Sighs*  
Demi:: *Feels the awkwardness rising* There's Kristin! *Jumps up*

Taylor:: *Looks over* And Chace... *Grins at Joe*  
Joe: They're not into each other Taylor! So stop giving me that look _every_ time they're together! *Kind of laughs*  
Taylor:: Oh they are so into each other alright, you just don't want to admit it! *Rolls eyes*

_Outside With Chace And Kristin~_

Chace:: Soooo... Those finals were pretty hard? *Rubs the back of his neck*  
Kristin:: *Fiddles with her hair* Yeah, they were defiantly difficult. I have a bad feeling about them.

Chace: Why?! *Shocked look* You're super smart, I mean the teachers would idiots to give you anything lower then an A!

Kristin:: That's umm.. *Looks at him and blushes* Really nice

Chace:: I'm just honest *Smiles*  
Kristin:: *Giggles* So how's your girlfriend?  
Chace:: I don't have one... *Grins*  
Kristin:: *Thinking –Not for long! Hopefully...-* That's a shame, any girl would an idiot for not dating you.

Chace:: Thanks *Looks into her eyes* There's this one girl though that just doesn't seem to care that much about me though *Sighs*  
Kristin:: Well! She's a complete fool! You should go up to her and tell her how you feel, she'd say yes. Trust me... *Thinking -_Why_ do I have to be such a good friend?!-*  
Chace:: Okay... I will... *Walks to his car, and back to her* Kristin, I feel like a coward for not doing this sooner but, there's this nice place at the park that's great for romantic night picnics. And I was wondering, would you go on one with me?

Kristin:: *Hearts beating really fast* Stop joshing with me Chace! Not cool... *Depressed he'd joke like that*  
Chace:: I'm not joking...

Kristin:: Prove it!

Chace:: You and your commands! *Grabs her by the waist and kisses her*  
Kristin:: *Shocked, but kisses back*

Inside The Restaurant~  
Ashley:: Oh my God... *Practically speechless*  
Joe:: What is it babes? *Looks outside* Oh...

Taylor:: Ha! Told you!

Demi:: *Smiles to her self, thinking -All because I invited her to lunch!-*  
Nick:: Ashley, your bro works _fast_! *Laughs*  
Ashley:: It's the Tisdale way! I asked Joe out the day I met him! *Holds his hand*

Jennifer:: Do you guys even _notice_ I'm in the room?! *Rolls her eyes at them*

Ashley:: Mom can you remind Chace that the walls are very thin and to try and keep it down tonight?

Jennifer:: *Flips through the menu some more* I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that...

??:: *Comes up behind Taylor and pokes her side, making her jump* Haha! Got you!  
Taylor:: *Turns around* Jesse! *Laughs and blushes* What are you doing here?  
Jesse:: The bro and I are grabbing something to eat.

Zac:: *Walks over* There you are Jess... Oh hey *Smiles at every one* Didn't know every one was here?

Jennifer:: Zachary! Would you like to join us? *Smiles* You too Jesse.

Ashley:: *Face goes pail, tries to mouth _no_ to her mom*

Zac:: Loved too!! *Grins at Ashley, and pulls a chair up _right_ next to her*  
Joe:: What up man? *They're handshake*  
Jesse:: *Sits right between Taylor and Nick, put his arm around Taylor* So how's my fave girl?  
Nick:: I don't see Aly any where? *Glares at him*  
Jesse:: I wasn't talking to you. *Whispers something into Taylor's ear*

Taylor:: *Blushes and giggles*  
Demi:: *Phone beeps* A text? But Kristin's outside... And... *Looks at it*  
Trace:: *Texts* _They say you'd die without air, but I'd like to disagree. Because every time I'm with you my breathe is token away. And look, I'm still alive..._

Demi:: *Practically speechless, texts him back* _Did you text the wrong number? o.O_

Trace:: *Laughs to himself, texts to her* _Why would I waste those words on the wrong person? Met me. Tonight at the carnival. If you don't show, I get it._

Demi:: *Wants to scream, texts him back as fast as possible* _I believe you. So thefariswheel? 8:30 sharp. I'll be waiting..._

Ashley:: What are you doing?? *Tries to look at her phone*  
Demi:: _Why_ does every one care what I'm doing on my phone?!

Ashley:: Sorry... I assume it wasn't good from your reaction...

Demi:: *Smiles* No... It was perfect news...

Joe:: *Raps his arm around Ashley* So much is going on with every one else, I feel like I've heard nothing from you! *Looks at Chace and Kristin still making out, Jesse trying to flirt with Taylor while Nick's mad, Demi basically jumping out of her seat, and wondering where Kevin went*  
Ashley:: *Sighs* It's okay, sometimes you have to notice other people more then girlfriend *Smiles*

Joe:: Well, I promise I'll pay more attention to you for the rest of the day *Kisses her check*

Ashley:: As long as every one is happy, I'm happy *Hugs him*

Zac:: *Behind Joe, does the phone sign and mouths* Call me *Winks*

Ashley:: *Thinking -I hate me ex!-*

* * *

_**Sorry not much happened with Joe and Ashley. I promise next time there will be more drama with them! It's just hard with every one, all their story lines I want to work on sooo bad haha. But the story is very mixed couples and what not... Witch means it wont be Joshley 24/7. I hope you all understand :) When/If you review I'd love to hear any ideas, suggestions, or even complaints!**_

_Things That Might Need Some Clearing Up;;_

_Demi and Nick are fraternal twins_

_Kevin's parents were in an accident, that's why he's leaving with his cousins_

_Ashley and Zac dated for a long time, until they broke up because... ???_

_Kristin has been Chace's best friend for five years now, always secretly crushing on him_

_If there's anything else you didn't get, just ask and I'll clear it up next time! Lol :D_


	2. On Top Of The Wheel

_**The Stars-**_

Tisdale's::  
_**Ashley Tisdale as Herself (17-Going Into Senior Year-Consoler)**_

Chace Crawford as Chace Tisdale (21-Going Into Sophomore Year of College-Consular)  
_**Taylor Swift as Taylor Swift-Tisdale (Stepsister, 17-Going Into Senior Year-Movie Theater)**_

Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Tisdale (Mother; Ashley & Chace-Writer)

_**Tom Cruise as Tom Swift-Tisdale (Step Father-Real Estate)**_

Jonas's::  
Joe Jonas as Himself (18-Going Into Senior Year-Lifeguard)

_**Nick Jonas as Himself (16&A Half- Going Into Junior Year-Leader)**_

Kevin Jonas as Himself (Cousin, 19-Going Into Freshmen Year Of College-Summer School)  
_**Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas (16&A Half-Going Into Junior Year-Leader)**_  
Kristin Stewart as Kristin Jonas (20-Going Into Sophomore Year Of College-Consoler)

_**Angelina Jolie as Angelina Jonas (Mother; Joe, Nick, Demi, & Kristin-Model)**_

Brad Pitt as Brad Jonas (Father; Joe, Nick, & Demi-Pilot)

Efron's::

_**Zac Efron as Himself (18&A Half-Going Into Senior Year-Starbucks)**_

Jesse McCartney as Jesse Efron (18-Going Into Senior Year-Pet Store)

_**Trace Cyrus as Trace Efron (19-Going Into Freshmen Year Of College-Tattoo Artist)**_

Chad Michael Murray as Chad Efron (Dad-Guitarist and Singer)

* * *

_With Kevin; Back At Home~_

Kevin:: *Burst through the door, and throws his backpack on the floor* I'm home! *Angry*

Brad:: What's wrong Kevin? *Walks into the living room*  
Kevin:: None of your freaking business! *Throws himself on the couch*  
Brad:: Kevin, what's going on? *Sits down by him* Talk to me son...

Kevin:: *Jumps up* You're not my dad, and I'm not your son! So just leave me the hell alone! *Runs upstairs*  
Brad:: *Sighs* If he doesn't want my help, I wont give it... *Says to himself and goes back to the kitchen*  
Kevin:: They're all idiots! No one understands! *Hits his punching bag*

_At The Restaurant With Every One Else~_

Taylor:: So mom where's dad? *Tries not to giggle from Jesse whispering in her ear*  
Ashley:: Yeah mom, where's Tom? *Glares at no one, just glares*  
Jennifer:: *Sighs* Ashley! Can you please stop calling him by his first name? Taylor calls me mom, why can't you call Tom dad? *Shakes her head*  
Ashley:: I can't call him dad, because he's _not_ dad! *Frustrated*

Joe:: *Holds her hand tighter* It's okay, just take some deep breathes  
_**Chace and Kristin walk in smiling at each other uncontrollably**_

Ashley:: *Sits up* Chace! What do you think of "Dad" *Puts bunny ears around dad*  
Chace:: You mean Tom? *Stops walking* He's already I guess...

Jennifer:: Please! Just _try_ calling him dad! *Sets down her menu*

Chace:: But he's _not _dad! *Sits down with Kristin*  
Ashley:: *Gives Jennifer a "I told you so!" look* Exactly what I said!

Nick:: So Taylor you're working at the movies this summer? *Smiles at her, glares at Jesse*

Taylor:: Oh yeah! I'm just so excited, free movies? What could be better? *Excited*  
Jesse:: Well I know where I'll be spending my time this summer *Winks at her* Just give me the time you work.

Nick:: She doesn't know yet! *Says really quick before Taylor can answer*  
Taylor:: *Doesn't get why Nick didn't let her say it, but shrugs it off* So Dems? Why so smiley?

Demi:: No reason... *Looks at her phone* Just a good day

Joe:: I can't believe that freak Trace ran into me today! *Looks at Zac and Jesse* No offense

Zac:: Don't sweat it, Trace has _always_ been the odd one out

Ashley:: Really? I thought that was you! *Glares at him, pissed off he joined them*  
Zac:: *Smiles sweetly at her* Oh I miss these conversations of ours!  
Joe:: *Doesn't even notice Zac flirting with Ashley*

Demi:: Trace is not weird!! *Quietly yells late*

Nick:: *Looks at her really quick* Why do you care?! *Worried about his sister*

Demi:: Well uhh... It's just mean calling some one weird. And, not that I've really talked to him, I bet he's really sweet *Thinks about the text* and romantic, poetic, down to earth, lovable *Realizes she's rambling on about him* He's probably a great guy!

Nick:: *Looks at her to see if she's lying* Sure, okay... *Thinks -You are _so_ lying!-*

Ashley:: I'm full, I'm going home *Stands up, mad* Thanks...!

Joe:: *Stands up with her and whispers in her ear* What's wrong? We're all having fun!

Ashley:: You have a weird definition of fun! *Walks out*

Joe:: *Follows her* Ash!

* * *

_Outside With Joe and Ashley~_

Ashley:: Just go away Joe! I'm _not_ in the mood to talk! *Looks away from him*  
Joe:: What set you off Ash? Was it something I said?  
Ashley:: *Laughs to herself, can't believe how clueless he is* First off Zac if freaking _flirting_ with me, and you don't even notice! Then there's my mom talking about Tom like he's an actual dad! I don't care if Taylor calls her mom, I'll never call Tom dad. And another thing! *Steps close to him* You say family is _so_ important to you. Then why can't you notice your brothers heart getting broken because Jesse is flirting with Taylor? Why can't you see Demi is obviously crushing on some one? And how the heck can you not be wondering where your cousin, who just lost both his parents, is?!

Joe:: *Speechless* I, ummm... I just didn't notice I guess. *Feels guilty*

Ashley:: Well you should have, because with out family we're nothing!  
Joe:: Then why can't you call Tom dad?! *Angry at everything now*  
Ashley:: That's totally different!

Joe:: Is it Ashley?! *Glares at her*  
Ashley:: You know what? Screw you Joe! I'm leaving! *Starts walking away*  
Joe:: *Mocks her* How are you getting home?! Your mom drove you!  
Ashley:: *Ignores him, and flips him off and continues to walk away*

* * *

_Back Inside The Restaurant~_

Nick:: Should some one go after her?? *Confused why ever one is so relaxed*  
Jennifer:: Some air should be good for her. And we live in a safe town, she'll be home in a little bit.

Zac:: *Looks at his watch* Oh crap! I mean, crud! *Sees Jennifer* Lunch was great but we have to get ready for our party, come on Jess!

Jesse:: *Whispers to Taylor* You want to come with us and have a little "before" party? *Grins*  
Nick:: *Hears what Jesse said, and is ready to kill him*  
Taylor:: Umm... *Looks at Nick, then Jesse, then back at Jesse* I have to do some things, but I'll see you at the party?  
Jesse:: Your lose *Winks* See you latter then *Kisses her check and gets up*  
Zac:: Thanks again Mrs. Tisdale! Tell Ashley I can't wait to see her! *Leaves with Jesse*

**Temi Texting-**

Demi:: *Phone beeps* A text? *Looks at her phone*  
Trace:: *Sent her* _Do you like going fast?_

Demi:: What? *But texts back* _Going fast? Umm... I guess... Can I ask why?_

Trace:: *Laughs to himself again* _It'll be a_ s_urprise! Just wear something warm..._  
Trace:: *Texts her really quick* _But don't wear to much ;D_

Demi:: *Quickly blushes to herself and sends back* _Where's my poem guy? lol And I don't believe in to much clothe ;)_

Trace:: *Texts her shaking his head* _He's still here, just in a deferent mood. Good to know we share the same beliefs 3_

_With Kevin~_

Kevin:: *Driving really fast down the street, blasting his music*  
Ashley:: *Kicking a bottle top as she walks alone in the cold*  
Kevin:: *Right about to pass her* Ashley?! *Makes a super sharp turn, his whole car does a circle*  
Ashley:: *Hears the loud screech and looks in the street* Kevin?! What are you doing?!  
Kevin:: Apparently saving you, get in! *Smiles*  
Ashley:: Sure, why not *Realizing he hadn't smiled for a while, and gets in* Take me home?  
Kevin:: I have a better idea *Grins*

_In The Restaurant Again~_

Jennifer: Well I'm done! *Sets down the check with the money in it* Are you guys ready to go home?  
Demi:: Yep! *Sees the time* _Now_!

Taylor:: What's the rush? It's not like you have a hot date *Jokes* The party doesn't start for another hour and a half... *Thinks about* Actually! Let's hurry! Who knows how long it'll take to get ready?!

Nick:: *Laughs and smiles at her* I hope you have fun

Taylor:: What? *Turns to him confused* You're not coming??  
Kristin:: Allow me to answer that *Stops Nick from talking* Ever since their freshmen year bash, where they shaved off Nick's hair, he's never set foot in their house since!  
Chace:: Wait?! Did that really happen?! *Wondering if Kristin's lying*  
Nick:: *Looks down* Yep...

Taylor:: Oh... I'm so sorry... *Pats his head* Well I'm glad it's grown back!  
Nick:: Uh huh... *Thinking -Great, a pat on the head! Aka we're just friends!-*

Joe:: Can we go Mrs. Tisdale? The sooner the party, the sooner I can talk to Ashley.

Jennifer:: Okay then, let's go! *Smiles and stands up*  
**They All Leave**

_Every One 45 Minutes Later~_

"**Naylor"-**

Taylor:: I can't do it!! *Whines*  
Chace:: Listen, Ashley isn't here so I have to make you do this!  
Taylor:: But...

Chace:: Pick up the phone! *Sighs*  
Taylor:: Fine, but if he *Flips open the phone*  
Chace:: *Interrupts her* He wont! Just call! *Laughs*  
Taylor:: What ever! *Dials, rings*  
Nick:: Hello? *Confused Taylor's calling him*  
Taylor:: Uh, Hi *Sounds shy and nervous*  
Nick:: Are you okay? What's up?  
Taylor:: I was wondering if maybe... *Looks at Chace, blurts out* _Will you go to the party with me?!?!_

Nick:: *Shocked* The Efron's?! What about Jesse?!  
Taylor:: *Bites her bottom lip* What about him?  
Nick:: I'll be over in ten!  
Taylor:: Thank God! I mean, okay cool! Ten minutes! *Smiles and shuts the phone*  
Chace:: Told you! *Rolls his eyes*

Taylor:: Coming from the guy that took five years to kiss the girl he had a crush on!

"**Temi"-**

Trace:: *Texts her* _Where are you? My heart is longing for you..._

Demi:: *Texts, while driving* _I'm almost there. You know how difficult it is to escape my house? lol_

Trace:: *Grins and texts her* _Pretty hard? :P I'll be waiting for you._

Demi:: Yes! *Pulls into a parking space and runs to the ticket booth* One please! Thanks *Grabs the ticket and runs to the faris wheel, out of breathe*  
Trace:: There you are! *Leans up straight* I was just waiting

Demi:: *Smiles* I noticed, so... *Looks at him* I'm kind of new to this.

Trace:: New to what?

Demi:: Sneaking around? Secret texts? *Quietly says* Dating...

Trace:: You've never dated?! *Shocked*  
Demi:: Thanks I don't think the popcorn guy heard you! *Slightly laughs*  
Trace:: *Gets really close to her* Don't worry, it'll be easy... *Grabs her hand and they walk off*

"**Kashley"-**

Ashley:: So where are we exactly? *Looks around*  
Kevin:: This is the Streets! *Proud*  
Ashley:: _Nooo_... This is some bar with a bunch of bikers or what ever *Weirded out*

Kevin:: *Shakes his head* It's the name of the club,it's for racers *Laughs*  
Ashley:: And _you're_ a racer?! *Doesn't believe him*

Kevin:: One of the best *Winks*

Ashley:: *Rolls eyes* It isn't that bad, I just don't think I fit in very much *Looks at every one's clothe, and then hers*

Kevin:: *Looks her up and down* You look hot, and that's all that matters!  
Ashley:: I'm dating your cousin!  
Kevin:: Or is he dating you?  
Ashley:: What? *Confused*

Kevin:: He's dating you, but you're not _really_ dating him. You've lost the flame, you're just holding on because he is!

Ashley:: *Freezes, thinking he might be right* No... I love Joe...

_At The Party~_

Taylor:: *Walks in holding Nick's hand* Here we are! *Smiles at him* Thanks for coming with me...

Nick:: No problem. Anything for, *Going to say _you_* a good party!

Taylor:: Oh, okay then *Feeling low*  
Nick:: So, what should we do?  
Joe:: What's up guys?! *Wraps his arms around both of them*  
Taylor:: Joe? Are you okay??

Joe:: Fab... Fab... Great!! *Winks at her*  
Nick:: *Pushes him off them* Joe! Are you drunk?! _Already?!_

Joe:: Nooo!!! *Says it like a little kid* Well, maybe... Shhh! *Puts his finger next to his mouth*  
Nick:: Gross dude! You smell like pure alchole! *Turns to Taylor, but she's gone* Where'd she go?

Taylor:: Jesse, I kind of came with a date *Looks over at Nick*  
Jesse:: *Pulls her close* Forget him, let's dance!  
Taylor:: Well, okay. I guess it wont hurt. *Smiles, but is worried*  
Jesse:: That's exactly what I was thinking *Grins a _very_ evil grin*

Nick:: *Walking around the party, looking for Taylor. Then over hears people talking*  
Zac:: Yeah! I had _no_ idea he had it in him! *Laughs*

Sterling:: So really, he got Demi Jonas to met him alone?! *Laughs and high-fives Zac* Dude that's amazing! I've tried getting with her, but she's so "strict" about dating and sex.

Zac:: *Grins* Let's just hope he can convince her to go all the way. It'd be adding another girl going all the way with an Efron, and a virgin at that! *Evil laugh*

Sterling:: If he scores, he'll defiantly be an idol! *Shakes his head in disbelief* I just can't believe it... _Demi Jonas_! I bet she'll be good!  
Nick:: *Can't take it any more* That's my sister! *Punches Sterling, and pushes him up against the wall* Where is she?!  
Sterling:: *Laughs* Some brother you are! You don't even know where she is!

Zac:: *Pushes back Nick* If you _really_ want to know, they're at the carnival *Looks at his watch* They've been their for about thirty minutes now. And if Trace is a real Efron, that's enough time to get started! *Dirty Smile*  
Nick:: *Kicks Zac in the leg, and runs to where he sees Taylor* Come on! *Grabs her arm*  
Taylor:: What?! *Gets pulled outside and to the car* Sorry I was dancing with Jesse! *Sarcastic*

Nick:: Trace is trying to get Demi to sleep with him, _right_ now! *Revs the car engine*  
Taylor:: What?! *Worried* Step on it damn it!

_At The Streets-_

Kevin:: So are you liking it here, Joe's girlfriend? *Nudges her*  
Ashley:: Stop it!!! *Whines* Not funny!  
Kevin:: What? That you're dating a guy because you feel bad for him?!

Ashley:: *Gulps down her Brandy* Ah! Just stop saying that! I do love Joe!  
Kevin:: Really? Then why haven't you asked to go to the party to see him? Or call him? Or text him? Or anything?! You've done nothing to contact him.

Ashley:: *Gets another beer* You're jealous! *Joking*  
Kevin:: No! No I'm not! *All defensive*  
Ashley:: *Stops* Wait... You really _are_ jealous! I was just joking but you are jealous!  
Kevin:: In your dreams... *Sips his beer*  
Ashley:: I'm drunk *Smiles at him*  
Kevin:: Yeah? And I'm not! *Laughs*  
Ashley:: So one of us will remember this tomorrow... *Leans in to kiss him*  
Kevin:: *Hesitates, but leans in*  
Ashley:: *Right about to kiss him!*  
Kevin:: *Phone rings* What the hell?!?! *Checks caller ID, Nick* This better be pretty damn important!

Nick:: Trace Efron is trying to score with Demi right now!! *Sounds really worried as he drives fast*  
Kevin:: What? *Confused* Score? You mean _sleep_ with her?!

Nick:: *Concerned out of his mind* Yes!! Please I need you! We'll be at the carnival!

Kevin:: We're coming right now! *Hangs up the phone and grabs Ashley's hand*  
Nick:: *Thinks -We?-*

**Temi; On The Top Of The Faris Wheel; Slowly Going Down-**

Trace:: What would your family think? *Puts his arm around her*  
Demi:: *Cuddles up to him* Think of what? The fact I lied saying I was going to the party? That I'm having a "secret" affair or what ever. Or that it's you?  
Trace:: Both... *Smiles*  
Demi:: You know what?! *Happy* I don't really care! I'm doing what I want for a change, and I want to be on a faris wheel with you! *Giggles*  
Trace:: *Stares into her eyes* We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to.

Demi:: *Sits up* Were you _planning_ on doing something?!

Trace:: No! Well, I mean... Sorta? Just forget it, I'm sorry

Demi:: Why are you sorry? *Laughs* I'm honored!  
Trace:: _Honored_?! *Really confused*

Demi:: You're the first guy I've ever even thought about being with *Stops* Um I mean that in a um...

Trace:: *Kisses her*  
Demi:: *Gets "On Top" Of Him, Kissing him back*

Nick:: What the _hell_ are you doing to my sister you freak?!?!

Demi and Trace:: *Turn around quickly to see they reached the bottom, and Nick and Taylor*

Demi:: I can explain!  
Taylor:: Demi!! What the hell are you thinking?! *Runs over to her* He's _Trace_ Efron! He's nineteen! He's a freaking tattoo artist!

Demi:: *Grabs Trace's hand* Maybe I was thinking I finally wanted to do something I _actually_ wanted to do!

Kevin and Ashley Run Up To Them

Ashley:: Back the heck off Efron! *Grabs Demi's arm and pulls her over*  
Kevin:: *Grabs Trace by the collar* What did you do to my baby cousin you freak?!  
Trace:: I. Am. _Not_. A. Freak! *Knees Kevin, making Kevin fall*

* * *

**I know it's longer, I know the Joshley was kind of messed up, but I really have to get this Temi and Naylor stuff out of me!! haha I hope you liked it any ways!**

_**Like last time, any suggestions, ideas, and complaints are welcome!**_


End file.
